Ruka in Wonderland
by Misty Narumi
Summary: After reading "Alice in Wonderland", Ruka later falls into the world of Wonderland.... hints of YuseixAki
1. Chapter 1

Chii-kun- "Hi everyone! This is something random…. Prepare for some OOC-ness…"

Ruka/Luna- "Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds or Alice in Wonderland! Read and Review!"

**Ruka in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1**

Ruka laid flat on her stomach as she read her _Alice in Wonderland_ book. She was wearing her usual pink pajamas. She read her book as she tried to tune out her loud and hyperactive brother outside of her room. She also heard Yusei and Aki trying to catch the child and chasing him around the mansion.

"Does that child have a restraining order?" Aki growled irritably.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to give him chocolate ice cream cake for dessert," Yusei remarked.

Ruka sighed. She glanced at her Kuribon clock. The red digits red: 9:45pm.

"WHEE!!!!"

"Rua!!" Running footsteps thundered outside Ruka's room. Ruka grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it. She moaned irritably as she heard her brother acting like Stitch. Yusei, Aki, Ruka, Rua, Himuro, and Yanagi watched the movie _Lilo and Stitch_ after dinner and while eating dessert.

"Meega nana creestia!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Rua!"

"Oof!"

"Got you!"

"Bleh…."

"Ew! Rua!!"

"Ruka!"

Ruka glanced towards Aki as she entered her room. Aki wiped her arms with a look of disgust after Rua slobbered on her with a towel. She was wearing a dark pink night gown.

"Hai?"

"Any hint of getting your brother into bed?"

Ruka averted her glance from Aki and continued reading. "He'll be knocked out eventually," she replied. "It happened before." She licked her fingertips and flipped to the next page.

"Oh…" Aki walked towards Ruka and sat beside her on the bed. She curiously looked at the book Ruka was reading. "What are you…." Aki was suddenly interrupted from loud screaming. She and Ruka spotted Rua kicking and screaming, while Yusei held him under his arm.

"I DON WANNA!!! I DON WANNA!!!! I DON WANNA!!!" Rua cried. Yusei looked a bit annoyed and determined to get Rua into bed.

"ME NO WANNA…… _Snore_….." After a few moments of screaming, Rua finally knocked out.

"Told you…"

Aki stood dumbfounded for a moment. She turned to Ruka and grinned. "You should be going to sleep too, Ruka."

Ruka grinned a bit devilishly. "Why? So you and Yusei can have some _**quality**_ time together?" she inquired.

"Ah!" Aki flushed a little and averted her glance. "No….. that's not…"

"You're blushing….." Ruka coaxed. "And did you send Uncle Himuro and Yanagi-o-jiisan to bed too?"

"They went to bed on their own," Aki said simply. She then smiled sweetly at Ruka as she turned off the lamp. "Good night, Ruka…"

Ruka immediately turned the lamp back on. "After I finish reading, okay?" she then gave Aki an innocent look.

"Okay."

"Oyasumi, Aki-san," Ruka said as she watched Aki walk towards the exit.

"Oyasumi, Ruka," Aki returned as she closed the door behind her.

As Ruka continued to read, she slowly felt her eyelids getting heavier…. And heavier…. Until, finally, she fell fast asleep.

Ruka stirred as she felt the morning sun's rays hit against her face. She moaned. She rubbed her eye, then yawned as she stretched. She got off her bed and wondered if Rua and the others are up yet.

As she opened her bedroom door; her eyes widened a little in astonishment when she spotted a speck of white, blue, and blue-green dashed by her. Her eyes blinked for a moment.

"Kuri" She faced the familiar voice.

"Kuribon!" Kuribon smiled.

"Ah!!! Oh no I'm late!"

Kuribon and Ruka switched glances and looked over the balcony as they heard a scream.

"Rua?"

Ruka rushed down the stairs as Rua was running around frantically and panicking. Kuribon followed after her. Rua also started to sing as he hopped around:

"_I'm late, I'm late for  
A very important date!"_

As Ruka reached the bottom of the stairs, Rua waved at her then hopped and darted off. He also continued with his song as Ruka chased after him, feeling a bit annoyed. She also wondered, is this a dream or real? Kuribon was a bit confused herself.

"_No time to say hello, good-bye,  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late  
I'm late and when I wave,  
I lose the time I save."  
_

Ruka, Kuribon, and Rua were now in a different room.

"_My fuzzy ears and whiskers  
Took me too much time to shave."_ He pointed to his bunny ears and nose. He didn't have any whiskers, but wiggled his nose.

"Rua! What are you-?" Ruka asked, confused. "Um… wearing?" she then chuckled to see white bunny ears on Rua's head. She thought it was cute. Rua wore a blue suit over a white blouse. He had a tye-dye tie that didn't match well with his outfit. He wore matching pants and platform shoes.

Rua ignored her and started hopping in place:

"_I run and then I hop, hop, hop,  
I wish that I could fly."_ He flapped his arms and pretended to fly.

"Rua!" Ruka exclaimed. She thought her brother was acting a little strange. Rua paused and looked at her confused.

"I'm not Rua! I'm the White Rabbit!" He then continued to sing:

_"There's danger if I dare to  
Stop and here's a reason why:  
I'm over-due, I'm in a rabbit stew.  
Can't even say good-bye,  
hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." _

He looked at his golden watch that was 5 inches. "Ack! I'm late! The Queen is gonna KILL ME!!!"

He panicked as he darted it out of the room with Ruka and Kuribon chasing after him. "Rua! Matte!"

Rua stopped in front of a storage closet. He quickly opened it revealing nothing but darkness, and jumped inside.

As Ruka caught up with Rua and spotted him entering the closet, she didn't hesitate to go after him. She jumped into the darkness and found herself falling deeper…. and deeper…. She looked up and spotted Kuribon staring at her with concern. After a moment Kuribon only became a speck and she continued to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness, not knowing where she may find herself next.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Read and Review please! And I know I probably spelled Stitch's phrase wrong….


	2. Chapter 2

I almost forgot about this…. Anyway…. Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Alice in Wonderland!

**Ruka in Wonderland**

**Chapter 2**

Ruka stirred as she opened her eyes as the sun's rays hit against her face. She sat up and spotted a yellow brick road in front of her. To her right, there was a tree and a garden of beautiful plants and some flowers growing near the tree; also a grassy plain. There was also a shadow of an old English house. To her left was another grassy plain.

Ruka stood up and noticed she wasn't in her pajamas anymore. She wore a reddish-pink and white frilly Lolita dress with a red heart on her chest. The dress was a few inches above her knee. The bright pink bow tied in the back almost looked like butterfly wings, and the ribbons draped down to her ankles. She wore a pink brace with a heart on her left thigh. On her feet were maroon platform shoes and ankle length socks. She had pink ribbons in her pigtails.

She felt a little uncomfortable in her outfit since she didn't like to wear dresses that much. She then looked around and wondered….

"This place looks familiar…" Thoughts scrambled in her mind until, "I'm in Wonderland!"

"Ding! That's correct! 10 points to the little girl!"

Ruka became startled and surprised when she turned around to face….

"Yusei!"

Yusei frowned. "I'm the Cheshire Cat."

He was perched on a branch in a nearby tree. He had black cat ears and tail. He wore a dark top with two belts strapped across his chest over dark jeans. He also had double black belts crossing each other over his jeans. He also wore black boots and a black collar each on his forearms. His dark collar had a golden bell.

Ruka noticed that Yusei didn't have his marker. Seeing his cat ears and tail, her first thought was if Aki was here, she'll probably think it's cute. She grinned and chuckled at the thought.

"Why don't you look around? Pay yourself an adventure," Yusei advised with a wink. "You can start in that forest over there."

Ruka glanced behind her to where the Cheshire Cat pointed. There was a forest that seemed like it covered the whole area!

"Good luck, little girl!" He piped.

Ruka winced at the nickname. "It's Ru-"As she glanced back to Cat Yusei…. "He's gone."

As she glanced back towards the forest, she started to walk down the yellow brick road and didn't look back.

222222222222222222222222

Ruka glanced around as she entered the forest. Trees with odd shaped leaves and odd looking fruit surrounded her. The bushes also grew odd shape vegetables and there were flowers with colors in contrast to what Ruka was familiar seeing. The tulips were boxed shape and hippie colored.

As Ruka glanced around, she became oblivious for a moment when someone was following her in the shadows. She whipped and glanced behind her as she heard a twig break.

"Who's there?"

"HI!!"

"Ah!" Ruka gasped in shock as a penguin suddenly jumped in front of her. "Tenpei? It's…. Nice to see you and….. nice costume?"

Tenpei wore a blue penguin outfit with a red bow tie. He grinned. "You will not walk further into this forest unless….."

"You answer this riddle!" Another Tenpei stepped from behind the first. He wore a red penguin outfit with a blue bow tie.

Ruka gaped. _I must be dreaming…. _"Um, I would like to stay and play, but I have to get going…"

As she walked around the twins, they immediately blocked her path. "You are not leaving until you answer this riddle!" the Blue one chastised.

Then Red and Blue Tenpeis started to chant:

Red- "Answer this riddle,"

Blue- "that rhymes with fiddle."

Red- "That makes the shizzles,"

Blue- "but bams like a chisel;"

Red- "and goes fizzle da' shizzle!"

Ruka cocked an eyebrow and stared at the twins, puzzled. "……what?"

Red and Blue grinned. They stepped to the side and gestured, "You may pass"

Ruka stood dumbfounded for a moment. "Ooo…. kay…." She walked passed the twins and glanced back at them by the corner of her eye.

_This is a very strange place. _

11111111111111111111111111111

Ruka continued to glance around her surroundings as she walked through the forest on the yellow brick road. Her eyes shone with awe as she watched a couple of birds flew by. One of the birds were blue with a white belly, while the other one was red with a white belly. Both of the birds had long tails that looked like three ribbons and curled at the end.

Then the birds flew down to Ruka and danced around her. She smiled as she held her finger a few inches from her chin. The red bird perched on her finger and chirped happily. Ruka chuckled. She then paused for a moment when she heard two voices singing close by.

"_A very merry unbirthday to me!" _

"_To who?!" _

Ruka walked towards the direction of the voices as it became clearer and clearer….

"_To me"_

"_You?!"_

Ruka brushed a few bushes to the side. She spotted a long dining table covered with a white cloth. The table was also covered with many tea cups, tea pots, cookies, and cake in different colors and shapes. It surprised her when she saw two guys that looked familiar to her, and a boy she never saw before. The guys sang as the tea pots swayed to the beat and released their steam to the rhythm. They were also at the far end of the other side of the table.

Ruka stared longingly at the food as her mouth started to water. Her stomach gurgled a little signaling that she was a bit hungry.

"_A very merry unbirthday to you!"_ Crow chimed. He had orange-brown rabbit ears. He wore a reddish-brown British suit with a tie that didn't match his outfit. He wore a matching top hat that went with his suit.

"_Who me?"_ Jack glanced at Crow quizzically. He wore a green British suit and a matching top hat. A white paper that read 10/5 stuck out on his hat. Ruka guessed Crow is the march hare, while Jack was the Mad Hatter.

"_Yes, you!"_ Crow declared.

_"Yes, me!"_ Jack grinned proudly.

Rally chimed, _"Me! A happy happy unbirthday to me! Hiccup!"_ he hiccupped, ignoring Jack's bark. Rally had grey mouse ears and a tail. He wore a navy long-sleeved coat over British attire.

"_Me!!!" _

Crow poured English tea in a white teacup with a purple cube-shape teapot. He picked up the teacup that was grasped between his fingers. He held it up over his head, a few drops of tea spilled over. _"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday to you!" _he swallowed the tea in one sip.

"_Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday!"_ Jack remarked, pouring his own cup of tea.

_"Only one birthday every year…. Hiccup!"_ Rally added, taking a bite out of a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

_"Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!"_ Jack said as a matter of fact. He munched on a chocolate tea cookie. The three guys didn't notice Ruka sneak towards the table.

The blue-green haired girl thought it was quite funny for Jack to be singing since he didn't seemed to be the "I-love-to-sing-LALALA-type".

"_Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!!"_ Crow chimed.

Ruka carefully approached the table and stared at the lemon cheesecake in front of her. She pursed her lips, placing finger to her it.

Crow and Rally spotted her from the corner of her eye. They rushed over to her and gave her a shock when they sang, _"A very merry unbirthday to you, to you!"_

Crow pulled the chair back a little and Rally pushed her gently on it.

"_To me?" _

"_To you!"_ the Mad Hatter chimed, then gaped in surprise as he spotted Ruka and accidently dropped his teacup, causing it to break on the table cloth. _"To you?!"_

"_A very merry unbirthday!"_ The March Hare sang as he placed a whole cake in front of her. The cake was strawberry and vanilla flavor and was covered with vanilla ice cream and strawberries. There were twelve candles total and three mini sparklers on the cake.

Ruka gasped in delight, her eyes sparkled. _"For me?"_ she switched glances between Crow and Rally.

"_For you!"_ Rally nodded with a smile.

"_Now blow the candle out my dear! And make your wish come true!"_ Crow chimed. Jack scoffed.

Ruka took a deep breath. As she blew out the candles, her face shone with awe as sparks shot above her into fireworks.

"_A merry merry unbirthday to you!!" _

"Thank you very much," Ruka said in gratitude. "But, I really need to get going." Just as she was about to stand, Crow stopped her.

"Why don't you stay awhile? It'll be a shame to let these yummy treats go to waste," he remarked.

She frowned. She thought for a moment, then replied with a grin. "I'll stay for a while and besides…. I'm a little hungry." She dipped her finger into the cake and tasted it. The whipped cream, strawberries, and vanilla melted in her mouth sparking her taste buds. "Mmmmm…. Yummy!" She took a fork that sat beside her on the table and made a small piece from the cake.

"So…. What's a cute girl doing in this part of the woods?" Rally asked curiously, stabbing his fork into the cake. He sat beside Ruka in a nearby chair and leaned towards her, his palm supporting his chin and elbow rested on the table.

Ruka stared at the mouse boy for a moment. _Cute? _She studied him for moment. She remembered Yusei mentioning his friends from Satellite, especially Rally. She never met this "Rally" before, but this mouse boy….

She quickly put her thoughts to the side. She took a bite of her piece of cake. She answered simply, "I….don't know. I just wondered here and I'm kind of lost." She gripped her skirt nervously.

"Where you heading?" the March Hare inquired.

Ruka bit her bottom lip. It would seem crazy that she fell into the closet and entered this world. She quickly thought of a "lie". A flashback appeared in her mind that Rua, a.k.a. White Rabbit, mentioned about the Queen. "I want to speak with the Queen."

There was a strange silence, except Jack spitting out his tea. "What brings you THAT idea to talk with the Queen?!"

"Now, now…. I'm sure she has her reasons," Crow said, waving his hand teasingly at his companion. He turned towards the young girl. "If you want to see the Queen, be warned that she is very creepy sometimes," he remarked bluntly. He took a few bites from the cake with his fork.

He then pointed behind him towards the right. "Walk in that direction down the golden brick road and you should see a house on the way. That's all I can give you." He shrugged. He took a few more bites.

Ruka nodded understandingly as she had carefully listened to Crow's directions. "Okay, I understand." She took a few sips of tea then placed the cup and plate gently on the table. She then took a few bites of the cake. She clapped her hands. "Thank you for the meal!"

She leapt off the chair and bowed in gratitude to Crow and Rally. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem, little girl," Crow said curtly. The tip of Ruka's lip twitched. She quickly let his comment slide from her mind.

The hare searched inside his coat and took out a small bag of cookies. The cookies were wrapped in pink cloth tied with a red ribbon. He handed Ruka the bag. "Here's a little treat for the trip."

Ruka gladly took the bag from him. "Ah, thank you." She then headed towards the golden road . She turned to face them and gave wave of goodbye before darting down the road.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

It seemed like it was between five to ten minutes ever since she left the tea party. Ruka continued to walk down the golden brick road as she passed by various trees that blocked the sky located on both of her sides. She continued to walk and when she seemed like the path was endless, she spotted a house a few distances away.

She remembered Crow's directions that she should see a house on the way. She quickly rushed towards the house as she reached the gate. She glanced around. The area was bright and seemed it was the only open area that showed the clear blue sky with all the trees surrounding it.

The lawn was surrounded by a small wooden gate and the house stood in the middle of the gate. The house resembled a two-story wooden cottage with a grass-like roof. The lawn was neatly cut with few various different types of flowers.

She glanced to the side to face a mailbox. She read the letters in red paint, "Carpenter". She opened the gate and walked on the stoned path towards the house entrance. She rung the doorbell.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she called. There was no answer after a few moments. Ruka frowned and sat at the top of the small staircase.

"Guess I'll wait." She untied the ribbon and randomly picked a cookie. She popped the mini sugar cookie in her mouth.

As she glanced up at the sky, it seemed the sky became closer….and closer in her reach. She blinked, then glanced around. She saw almost most of Wonderland and spotted a blink shadow of the castle to her right. The castle looked it was a few miles away from where she was. She looked down and noticed she was a giant!

It was odd that she didn't notice anything unusual in her body when she had grown into a giant. She spotted a "tiny" light-blue haired man who had a shocked expression on his face. Carpentry tools were scattered on the ground near him.

"What the hell are you doing on my property?!!!" the "tiny" man exclaimed angrily.

Ruka cocked her head, puzzled. She didn't hear a word of what the man said, but she heard squeaky words come out of his mouth.

She bent down to the man's level accidently knocking down parts of the house with her foot. "Excuse me? Whoops…"

The man gaped in shock as the girl knocked down parts of the house, then was blown a few feet away as she spoke as if it was by a strong wind.

Ruka sat dumbfounded for a moment. She took out another cookie and popped the tiny cookie in her mouth. As she shrunk to normal size, she heard the same man approaching.

"Seriously, there's a Gi…. And my house is in ruin!!!" Kiryu cried. Ruka spotted the same guys she met at the tea party.

"I don't see a Giant," Crow remarked.

The Mad Hatter scoffed. "You're the Carpenter, aren't you? You can repair it."

Kiryu, the Carpenter, grimaced as he approached Ruka. He pointed rudely at Ruka. "You….you are a nuisance!!!"

Ruka stared at him and smiled sheepishly. "Um…. I'm sorry."

Jack, Rally, and Crow switched glances, then grinned mischievously. Crow approached behind Kiryu.

"Hey, do you know today is?" he inquired.

"What?" Kiryu cocked an eyebrow. Jack, Crow, and Rally sang heartily.

"_A very happy unbirthday to you!" _

"_To you!" _

Jack and Crow continued to sing as they dragged Kiryu away to their place, while Kiryu struggled. "OI! Gah! Let go! Oi!! MY HOUSE!!!!" his cries trailed off as he was no longer in earshot or eyeshot.

Rally walked up to Ruka and took out a cup of tea from his coat. He handed the tea to her. "Here's a sweet cup of tea! Hiccup! And a very happy unbirthday to you!"

Ruka took the cup of tea in gratitude. "Thanks."

Rally rushed towards the forest to catch up with the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Ruka took a sip of the tea. She licked her lips of the sweet taste.

"Mmmmmhmmm… yummy!"

The blue-green haired girl stood up and dusted off her skirt. She walked down the path, exited the gate and headed towards her right down the golden brick road to the next forest.

22222222222222222222222222

Chii-kun- "I had writer's block in some parts of this chapter! I hate those! Sorry…. Next chapter might be a bit better….. Read and Review!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chii-kun- "Ergh… must finish this…."

Carly- "Hmm? (sees a list of unfinished stories) Oh… good luck!"

Chii-kun- "….thanks?"

Carly- "Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds and Alice in Wonderland."

**Chapter 3 **

Ruka continued to walk down the golden brick road. She looked around her surroundings. She noticed that there were patches of light shining down from the sky through the trees. The forest had nothing but trees, bushes, and plain grass with some flowers. The forest was just plain dull.

Ruka stopped for a moment when she heard humming a few distances ahead. She rushed towards the voice and spotted a petite young woman. She wore a long blue cape with a hood covering her head. The girl then rushed towards the woman.

"Excuse me…ano…"

The woman paused and glanced back curiously. Ruka became surprised to meet the familiar woman.

"Mikage-san?"

Mikage wore a white long-sleeved blouse and a blue skirt that reached to her knees. She had her usual black shoes on her feet. She held a picnic basket in her hands.

Mikage looked at her a bit confused, then smiled. "People call me Blue. I used to be Little Red, but now I'm Blue Riding Hood because blue became a more fitting color for me," Mikage admitted sheepishly.

Ruka stared at the older woman dumbfounded. "Um…. when was Red Riding Hood part of Alice in Wonderland?" she thought out loud.

Blue shrugged. "I don't know. What's your name?"

"I'm Ruka. Um… where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm taking these sweets that I made for Grandpa," Mikage smiled.

"Ah, um… do you mind if I accompany you? I was starting to get a bit lonely," the young girl admitted shyly.

"Sure"

3333333333333333333333333

During the first few moments of walking down the golden brick road, Ruka and Mikage had a slight conversation of different things; mostly sweets. They didn't notice a shadowy figure following them within the shadows and hiding behind the trees.

_Even though this isn't the real Mikage, she seemed like it by that she talks in the same manner. _Ruka thought.

"Grandpa loves sweets," Mikage said. "So, I made his favorites. He eats sweets everyday."

"I love sweets, too," Ruka said. "But, does he get cavities?"

"Not really…. He's a lucky old man."

"RAWR!!!"

Ruka became startled and quickly hid behind Mikage as the same figure who was following them suddenly jumped in front of them from the trees. Ruka recognized him as Ushio, but he was in a wolf suit. She guessed that Ushio's the Big Bad Wolf. Mikage didn't seem fazed as Ushio appeared.

"Rawr!!! Hand over those sweets!!!" Ushio growled, ready to pounce at the girls.

Mikage sighed. "Will you hold onto this for a second?" she said simply as she handed the basket to Ruka.

"Okay…." Ruka said with a little hesitation, holding the basket. Mikage walked closer to the wolf as she cracked her knuckles and grinned wickedly.

"You never give up, do you wolf?"

Ruka winced as there was….

"HIYA!!"

_BAM! POW!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Ruka stood dumbfounded. "Oooh…."

Mikage smiled innocently as Ruka handed her basket. "Let's be on our way, shall we?"

Ruka glanced at the beat up wolf. His limbs were broken into pieces and had several bruises on his face. His teeth were broken and his eyebrow twitched every second. He seemed unconscious. She thought that this woman is definitely NOT Mikage that she knew.

"Um….okay…." Ruka followed Mikage as they continued their journey to Grandpa's house.

333333333333333333333333333333

Ushio didn't pursue the girls as they had continued on their journey after being beaten up to a pulp. Few moments later, Ruka spotted a cottage made out of sweets a few distances away on top of a grassy hill. They were finally out of the never-ending forest. As the girls reached the foot of the hill, a familiar old man stepped out of the cottage. Ruka recognized him as Yanagi.

She glanced towards her right and spotted the same castle she saw earlier. She turned towards Mikage. "Thanks for keeping me company….um… Blue."

Blue smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Ruka. Have a safe journey." She waved kindly as Ruka waved back at her. Mikage watched as Ruka rushed towards the castle.

_And beware of the Queen_

333333333333333333333

Chii-kun- "Haha…. A short and a bit rushed chapter…" XD

Rua- "Read and Review!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chii-kun- "Long awaited update… I know…. Just not in the right mood…"

Jack- "Hmph! Pity…. Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds… Thank God!"

Chii-kun- "You know what?"

Jack- "That a threat?" (smirk)

Rua- "Enjoy the story everyone!"

**Chapter 4 **

Ruka stared skeptically at the stonewall that was completely covered with vines and leaves. The wall was almost twice or three times taller than her.

The road that led her from the cottage of sweets to the castle led her to this wall. She glanced towards her sides and didn't see any clue of an opening. She returned her glanced towards the wall, puzzled.

"Hi there! You seem lost!" a voice chimed from behind her.

Ruka became a bit startled and glanced behind her.

A young woman had boggle-glasses and medium long dark hair and wore an orange Victorian gown. She was floating in an egg capsule with small angelic wings on the side.

"Carly?"

"Carly?" the young woman repeated, confused. "I'm Humpty Dumpty," she chirped.

Ruka stared at her dumbfounded. "Um…. when has Humpty Dumpty been part of Alice in Wonderland?"

Carly shrugged. "I don't know."

"First was Red Riding Hood, then Humpty Dumpty," Ruka mused, sighing in disbelief.

"Red Riding Hood? You mean Blue?!!" Carly said, exasperatedly. "She owes me a rematch in Chess over Mad Hatter!"

Ruka blinked. It somehow surprised her that things never changed no matter what type of dimension you're in. She remembered one time during her conversation with Mikage, or Blue, or Red Riding Hood, Blue mentioned about winning over Mad Hatter against someone. That someone must be Humpty Dumpty. She chuckled at the thought as Carly was growling furiously.

"Blue!! I'll win over Mad Hatter for sure!!" she exclaimed, filled with anger and determination towards the sky.

"Ano… have you spoke with Mad Hatter?" Ruka inquired.

Carly paused as she thought for a moment out loud. "Now that you mentioned it… all he thinks about are his tea and sweets!!" she gritted her teeth irritably at that thought. Ruka guessed she met him before as she grinned nervously. Carly took a moment to calm her nerves and turned towards Ruka.

"By the way, what's your name and what brings you here?" Humpty Dumpty inquired.

"I'm Ruka, and…." She paused as the girls suddenly heard singing on the other side of the wall.

"_Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red  
We dare not stop  
Or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread  
We're painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red"_

Ruka and Carly switched glances. Carly grinned, "Shall we check it out?"

"But, how do we enter?" Ruka protested.

Carly hovered towards the wall and grabbed a random vine. "Easy! I've entered this castle many times before!" she declared proudly as she pulled on the vine, Ruka gaped as the wall/door in front of her rose and revealed an entrance.

"Ah….oh….um…." Ruka flustered.

"Come on," Carly gestured as she rushed inside. "Before the wall closes!"

Ruka didn't hesitate as she rushed after the "Egg-girl". The wall immediately closed behind them as they entered. The two girls found themselves in a huge rose garden like maze. The singing continued as the girls searched for the owners of the voices.

"_Oh, painting the roses red  
And many a tear we shed  
Because we know  
They'll cease to grow  
In fact, they'll soon be dead  
And yet we go ahead  
Painting the roses red"_

Ruka and Carly hid behind a huge rose bush. They glanced to the side and spotted drips of red paint dripping from the delicate rose. They then spotted three guys a few distances away. The bushes behind them had white roses and they were currently painting a bush-like tree. The voices led the girls to these guys.

"_Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red,"_ Blitz sang as he painted the roses. He was standing on the ladder. He, Nerve, and Taka didn't notice the girls approach them.

"Excuse me," Ruka spoke. "Why are you painting them red?"

The three guys stopped what they were doing and looked warily at the girls. Blitz replied,

"Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, Miss…."

"We planted the white roses by mistake," Nerve added bluntly.

"We're the Queen's servants," Taka said. "And..." The three started to sing once again….

_"The Queen she likes 'em red,"_ Blitz started plainly.

_"If she saw white instead  
She'd raise a fuss,"_ Taka shuddered at the creepy thought.

"_And each of us  
Would quickly lose his head,"_ Nerve added in distraught. Ruka and Carly let out a slight gasp.

"_Since this is the part we dread  
We're painting the roses red,"_ he finished as he sighed.

"Can I help?" Ruka offered.

"Me too!" Carly chimed.

"Sure you can," Nerve said as he handed the girls a paint bucket and a paintbrush each. The guys and girls spread out and painted the white roses as they sang:

_"Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red,"_ Blitz started.

_"Don't tell the Queen what you have seen,"_ Nerve remarked.

_"Or say that's what we said,"_ Taka added.

_"But we're painting the roses red,"_ Ruka pointed.

_"Yes, painting the roses red!"_ Carly chimed.

"_Not pink,"_ Ruka piped. She admitted that she's having a good time here in Wonderland.

"_Not green,"_ Nerve grinned.

"_Not aquamarine,"_ Blitz frowned.

"Orange?" Carly inquired.

"Not orange," Blitz replied frankly, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Black?"

"Not even black!" Nerve exclaimed.

"Rainbow?"

"….."

They all chimed together,

_"We're painting the roses red!" _

The group stopped what they were doing as they heard the sound of trumpets and drums from inside the castle. Blitz, Nerve, and Taka became startled and jumped in fear, then quickly hid behind the girls.

Trumpets and drums played as the guards marched out of the castle. On the sidelines, Ruka and Carly watched in anticipation at the guards' routine as they marched around in a unique matter like a formal parade. Blitz, Nerve, and Taka shook nervously as they held to each other for dear life.

The music finally stopped as the guards lined up in front of the castle's entrance. A red carpet made out of the finest, rare materials rolled from the entrance down the middle of where the guards stood.

Ruka watched closely as a figure appeared from the darkness from inside the castle. It was a Jester, who she recognized as Jeager.

Jeager glanced around and tapped his foot irritably. "Where's that stupid bunny?" he then shrugged. "Oh well, we don't need him." He took out a scroll of parchment from his blouse. He stepped to the side and announced heartily,

"_Ahem! Cough! _Presenting, the…. _Cough_ Queen of Hearts! Hihihihihi….."

Ruka stared warily towards the castle entrance as a figure approached towards the light. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she recognized the "Queen of Hearts" as…..

444444444444444444444444444444

Chii-kun- "Heh… cliffhanger!!! Read and Review!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chii-kun- "I'm bored…. So…. Imma finish this…"

Crow- "You're always bored…."

Chii-kun- "Maybe sometimes not…. And I'm upset and it relates to work!!!"

Crow- "…. Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds and Alice in Wonderland…."

**Chapter 5 **

"Aki…san…." Ruka whispered, staring at the teenage Queen beside her Jester. Aki was the Queen that she heard about from the White Rabbit and the folks from the tea party.

Aki had a stern look plastered on her face. She wore a red and black Victorian gown that gave her the name "Queen of Hearts" by the unique designs. A golden crown rested on her head.

"Hihihihihi… my Queen…." Jeager bowed in a respectable manner. Aki didn't seem to mind him. She glanced towards the side where the group was and inspected the area. Her eyes widened a little as if she spotted something strange, then walked over to one of the bushes.

She studied the rose carefully then pricked the loose paint from the rose. Her brows furrowed angrily and exclaimed furiously, "Who has been painting my roses red?!!!" her words were hoarse and cold as ice.

Blitz, Nerve, Taka, Carly, and Ruka shrieked in horror. They noticed they were holding paintbrushes with red paint. They started to play a game of "Hop-Potato" with the paintbrush….until it landed in Blitz' hands. The Queen's eyes met her servants' and made them shook in fear.

"You three….." she growled. "Off with their head!!" she immediately ordered her guards. The guards didn't hesitate as they dragged Blitz, Nerve, and Taka by the arms towards the dungeon. Their cries of mercy trailed off into the distance until they were out of earshot or eyeshot. Jeager followed the guards towards the dungeon, cackling mischievously.

Ruka felt guilt in her stomach and sympathy that she wasn't able to help them. She glanced towards Aki. She remembered that Aki was once the cruel Black Rose Witch that gave no mercy. The Queen reminded her of that Aki during the Fortune Cup.

"Ano… Queen of Hearts…Errr… my Queen….." Carly stammered nervously, correcting herself to how to address Aki. "Um….that…was a bit harsh…"

Aki shot her a cold glance, which caused shivers down Carly's spine. "You are?" she inquired coldly. She then turned to Ruka. "And this is?"

"Ah…Humpty Dumpty….Your Majesty…" she curtsied and gestured Ruka to do the same. "This….is my friend, Ruka"

"Its nice to meet you, Your Majesty," Ruka curtsied.

"Oh, I see."

Ruka blinked. Aki's response was calm and a bit warm. She glanced up as Aki gestured the girls to raise their heads. Ruka saw that Aki's expression had changed from cold to warm. She had a kind smile on her rosy lips.

Just as Ruka opened her mouth, she heard a familiar voice approaching from the distance. She quickly turned to face that voice and became surprised to see…..

"Your Majesty!! I found him! I found your lost cat!!" Rua exclaimed happily.

"You? You little, good for nothing bunny!" Jack grunted, dragging the poor Cheshire Cat by the leash that struggled with futile effort. "Who did all the work with the traps and all?!!" His outfit was tattered and his hair was a mess.

"Nya….. but it was so funny how you failed the first three times!" the White Rabbit laughed. Jack grimaced. As he was about to strangle the bunny, Crow and Kiryu quickly held him back and they and Rally tried to calm him down.

Ruka stared at the newcomers dumbfounded. Carly seemed pleased when Jack arrived. "Mad Hatter!!" she chirped. The Mad Hatter didn't seem to hear as he was trying to pick a fight with the guys. Humpty Dumpty growled irritably. She searched in her egg capsule, took out an Easter egg and through it square at Jack's head. The guys quickly stepped to the side as the egg hit.

"You jerk!!" she screeched as she violently through her egg.

Jack hollered and winced in pain as the egg cracked on his head. "Ow!! Gah! My eyes!" He let go of the leash and covered his eyes where the yolk spilled. Yusei turned and hissed angrily at the blonde. He then rushed over to Aki.

"Mistress…." Yusei purred as he went on his knees and rubbed against Aki's skirt.

Ruka's cheeks flushed pink as she stared at the scene. Rua gagged. Aki smiled as she caressed Yusei's head, twining her fingers between his strands. Yusei purred playfully as Aki scratched his cat ears. Ruka clasped her hands to her mouth and let out a slight chuckle. It was slightly hard for her to imagine the real Aki and Yusei to do that in public. Also, it was quite funny and cute to see them act in that scene.

Aki's smile turned into a crook grin. She pulled Yusei's cat ears and scolded, "You're a very naughty kitty for leaving me!!" He winced from the painful ear pulling and her harsh tone.

The Cheshire cat pouted and whimpered. "….I'm sorry, Mistress….. I….just wanted to play outside…" he admitted sadly.

"And caused nothing but mischief," Kiryu murmured. Yusei's ears pricked up and he hissed angrily at the Carpenter. "Why the hell you hissing at me for, stupid cat!!" Kiryu pointed angrily at the Cheshire Cat. "You ruined my garden!!"

Yusei grinned smugly as his response. He stuck out his tongue childishly at Kiryu and wagged his tail playfully. It angered Kiryu and as he was about to tackle the cat, Crow held him back.

"Carpenter… you're in front of the Queen's presence and its her cat," Crow whispered. His voice quaked with nervousness.

Kiryu ignored him as he exclaimed angrily and struggled. "Let me at that STUPID CAT!!! ARGH!!"

Aki lightly scratched behind Yusei's ear once more. She then turned to the guys with a sadistic grin. "Oh boys….."

Jack, Rally, Rua, Kiryu, and Crow paused as chills went up their spine as they met the Queen's eyes.

"As punishment for my precious little kitty and wanting to hurt him….." she placed her finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled.

In a few moments, Black Rose Dragon appeared from behind the castle. "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

The guys screamed in horror as they ran for their lives towards the exit with the dragon on their tale. The guys dodged the best they can from the vicious thorns of the dragon's whips. Their cries echoed throughout the garden.

"Ahh!!! I didn't do anything!!!" Rally, Rua, and Crow cried simultaneously.

"What the hell? This is the prize I get for capturing that stupid….GAH!!" Jack complained. The sounds of the whips were heard from the other side of the garden.

Aki cackled evilly in satisfaction as Yusei gently purred and rubbed against her leg.

"Only I can torture my kitty!"

"Meow….." Yusei ignored Aki's comment as he circled her figure and rubbing against her legs. "Meow…."

Ruka and Carly stared blankly as they had watched the scene with dumbstruck looks. Ruka became shocked and at the same time felt a bit sorry for the guys. It was silent between the girls until….

"Mad Hatter!! Wait for me!!" Carly cried as she chased after Jack. Ruka watched after her as she floated away towards the sudden patch of light, then covered in darkness. Ruka blinked in astonishment, then turned towards Yusei and Aki. She also noticed that she wasn't near the gardens or the castle, but surrounded by black.

"Lets go inside, my little kitty," Aki said as she walked side by side with Yusei. Yusei was standing on two and had his hand in the Queen's.

As Ruka was about to chase after them, the couple disappeared into the darkness. Balls of light in various colors appeared and danced around Ruka. Familiar voices echoed from the balls into her mind.

"Ruka!"

Her vision became blurry, her head spun as the balls circled around her in a slow motion…then began to speed up.

"Ruka!"

Ruka stirred and saw blurry faces staring down at her.

"Ruka….."

Ruka's eyes shot open, startled and sat up. She glanced around. She was back in her room. She noticed Rua sitting in front of her on her bed, while Yusei and Aki sat on opposite sides of her bed. They were still in their nightclothes. Ruka looked out the window and noticed it was morning!

"Ruka, I'm glad you're awake," Aki greeted warmly. "Breakfast is going to be ready soon."

Ruka thought for a moment, then realized that Wonderland was all but a dream! She laughed heartily. Yusei, Rua, and Aki switched glances then faced the young Signer.

"What's so funny?" Rua asked, puzzled.

Ruka switched her glances between Yusei and Aki. She then held her laughter, a snort escaped in her breath. How could she tell Yusei and Aki about the "Mistress and Cat" thing?

Ruka calmly inhaled and exhaled. She smiled warmly.

"Nothing," she replied simply, gaining her composure. "And can I suggest something?"

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, can you not make pasta lasagna for dinner with chocolate ice cream cake as dessert?"

**End **

55555555555555555555555

Chii-kun- How was this chapter? LOL I had a bit of fun writing this even though it took me a while with some writer's block. And it didn't help of getting me tired….. Read and Review!!


End file.
